Rising Horizons
Rising Horizons A perspective '' ''To whom it may concern… First off, I would like to distinguish this article from the many other propaganda filled articles written by my contemporaries. This is not a sure fire guide to rebuild the military community to great heights and places. This is merely my take and opinion on the current state of this abstract community. The military community is half a decade old, and appears that it will not stand to get much older. I could give you the steps to run a successful military, and the skills to colonize Graal… But I won’t. The issue with everyone giving steps on “How to rebuild the military community,” Is that they don’t work. First off, these steps have never been tested it’s all theoretical. As well as it is written off of someone else’s method of leading, and everyone has their own. To rebuild you first must learn the skills needed to lead effectively. This is now nearly impossible due to the decline of formally trained officers. However we learn from the past and all the mistakes previously made, one of such things is leadership. Militaries have become fully dependent on a singular leader to run the entire operation. However this is not fully their fault, the guild management system forces one person to be in full power of everything. Some may think that the only way to fix this issue is to reorganize the leadership system and designate power. I could not disagree more, the guild system will not change, and it is unlikely that the military community could either. The only way to fix this issue is to be aware that this issue exists. In order for someone to lead a military they must accept that the full burden of their success or failure is for the most part entirely on the individual themselves. Secondly, Military rivalries have divided the military communities. I have no desire to get into military politics however I will say, “Give a man a mask and he will act like his true self.” People in the graal community are not as predictable as you could imagine. And you must adapt to this. If you are a successful leader you must be prepared to deal with betrayal, which is not as hard as other leaders would have you think. In leadership you will have others come to rival another. This is human nature magnified by the lack of consequences and lust for powers. Regardless of what they may say true judgment of your actions, of you and your rival for who’s right etcetera will ultimately come down to you and you alone. This current military era is all but dead. Any officers capable of making a change are either inactive or quit, and those that remain are simply living off of the scraps left behind. It’s unlikely that they will accept this statement but currently there is no one capable that’s active. If their systems truly worked then why is the community still in shambles? If they truly are the best leader then why are we all divided? The problem at hand is that everyone thinks their system is better than all the others, and that no one else is capable or right in their own beliefs. So again I will state, this is not a guide, merely an examination of ethics and leadership. The most important leadership tactic I have learned in my years is that you must keep the members busy, which is what so many current guilds and leaders fail to do. You don’t a complicated ranking system to run a successful military. You need a clearly defined goal and steps to achieve that goal, which you make public to keep you accountable to keep to it. If you can do that your guild will already be a success. In conclusion I will leave you with this, the community is dying. I myself have no desire to restore it to the decadence it once held as its standard, but perhaps to give birth to a new ideal entirely. But that goal falls to whoever reads these words and sees meaning and truth. I have had my time in the militaries long enough to see the rise of fall of many, and the fall of the greatest leader Graal has ever seen. And I leave the wisdom of those years in this. -''Maxwell'' Crane'' Category:Literature